


Desayunos en la cama

by sunflow3rs



Series: Amanece, que no es poco [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Manga Spoilers, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Yamaguchi Tadashi Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Hinata lo único que pedía era un poco de confianza y Yamaguchi, quien se había equivocado, estaba dispuesto a entregársela.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Amanece, que no es poco [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Desayunos en la cama

Una bolsa de calientes croissant rellenos de chocolate en una mano y las llaves que él mismo le había regalado con la vaga promesa de un futuro juntos en la otra. El olor del dulce recién horneado llevaba embriagando a su olfato desde que los compró en la panadería que había entre la estación de metros y el edificio en el que vivía su novio. Se había tirado los escasos minutos que había durado su caminata con el plástico pegado a su pecho buscando una mucho más grande fuente de calor para ser capaz de combatir contra la fría brisa matutina de ese día.

Yamaguchi pensó en enviar un mensaje cuando entró en el metro, avisando a Hinata sobre su intención de llevarle el desayuno, pero se dijo a sí mismo que su novio estaría durmiendo a esa hora. Era domingo, lo que significaba que era el único día de la semana en el que el chico no tenía por qué levantarse a una hora razonable para asistir al entrenamiento de voleibol, así que Hinata solía aprovecharlo para quedarse enredado entre las sábanas durante algún rato más del que acostumbraba.

El tintineo del llavero chocar con la cerradura de la puerta del piso no alertó al chico que se encontraba dentro, encerrado en su habitación, lo suficientemente concentrado en sus propias cosas como para prestar atención al insignificante ruido. Hinata estaba dentro de su propio mundo y apenas recordaba que los domingos Yamaguchi y él habían creado una tonta tradición de desayunar juntos acostados en la misma cama.

La mayoría de las veces no hacía falta que Yamaguchi cogiera el metro. Solía pasar la noche del sábado con Hinata, encontrándose en un punto medio entre los dormitorios de su universidad y el centro de entrenamiento de los MSBY, durmiendo el uno al lado del otro y despertándose con besos somnolientos. Sin embargo, habían tenido una discusión la tarde anterior que había dejado a ambos con las palabras atragantadas en la garganta, un problema que no habían podido solucionar y que consiguió hacer que Yamaguchi no fuera capaz de pegar ojo.

Nada más la luz del sol se coló por su ventana, Yamaguchi se había puesto las playeras, una vieja gabardina y, aún en pijama, había salido de su dormitorio con la clara intención de arreglar la nimiedad por la cual habían peleado. Era un estupidez, de todos modos, un sinsentido ataque de celos que él mismo había protagonizado y del cual se sentía la mar de culpable. Lo único que deseaba era despertar a Hinata con suaves caricias en su espalda descubierta y susurrarle al oído lo mucho que lo sentía.

Era solo que la visita de Oikawa le había sentado tan mal como si le hubieran dado una patada en el trasero. El hombre había regresado de Argentina durante un corto periodo de tiempo a modo de unas espontáneas vacaciones y se había tomado la molestia de reservar un hueco de su apretada agenda para visitar a Hinata. Lo que en teoría no significaba nada de no haber sido de la relación que estos dos mantuvieron durante los años que su novio había vivido en Brasil. No era como si Yamaguchi fuera una persona celosa, pero tampoco estaba ciego, y era plenamente consciente de las intenciones con las que Oikawa se presentaba ante Hinata.

Hinata, sin embargo, no lo veía. Discutieron sus diferentes puntos de vista a través de un teléfono con comentarios que no querían decir lo que decían y tonos de voz que eran fáciles de malinterpretar en una llamada.

A Yamaguchi no le gustaba pelear con su novio. Ni con él, ni con nadie. Sentía que cada vez que comenzaba una mínima disputa su relación, la que había tardado siglos en construir, se vendría abajo. Eso le asustaba como ninguna otra cosa. Llevaba enamorado de Hinata desde que lo conoció en el instituto y después de haber sido su amigo durante todo esos años, el chico por fin había puesto sus ojos sobre él de la misma manera. No quería perderlo por nada del mundo.

Caminaba por el estrecho pasillo con ese único pensamiento en su mente. La puerta de la habitación de Hinata estaba a un par de pasos enfrente de él, semiabierta, iluminando con los rayos de sol su propia senda. Se agachó para recoger una camiseta que Hinata había dejado tirada en el suelo, lo que ya era una costumbre más debido a que él no era considerado como una de las personas más ordenadas que conociese, observando con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro su apellido grabado sobre la tela. El movimiento sucedió en el segundo justo en el que Hinata abrió su boca desde la zona que Yamaguchi no era capaz de observar.

—Yo... Yo también te he echado de menos —susurró, su voz siendo cortada por su propia carcajada risueña, consiguiendo que Yamaguchi se quedase estático en su lugar. —Oye, dije que ninguna marca.

La bolsa de croissant en una mano, las llaves aún en la otra y la camiseta de nuevo en el suelo. Los ojos de Yamaguchi se abrieron como dos auténticos platos mientras que su subconsciente trabajaba a mil por horas creando un sinfín de escenarios de lo que ocurría en aquella habitación.

—Vale, de acuerdo —se quejó una segunda voz. A Yamaguchi no le costó reconocerla como la de Oikawa, a quien había escuchado de fondo la tarde anterior en su llamada con Hinata preguntando qué tipo de bebida iba a pedir. El jadeo que había escuchado salir de la garganta de su novio tantas veces interrumpió el silencio que se había creado. —Muy bien, Shouyou-kun.

El inconfundible chapoteo de sus bocas continuó a desagradables chirridos de colchón y estos a aún más jadeos salir sin control de Hinata. Yamaguchi no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí parado, pero creyó que la bolsa de croissants había logrado enfriarse. No había que ser ingeniero como para entender lo que Oikawa y Hinata estaban haciendo sobre esa cama a escondidas del mundo que les rodeaba.

Yamaguchi giró sobre sus talones, deslizando los calcetines con los que había dormido porque, recordó, todavía utilizaba su pijama, cuando el ruido de los gemidos de Hinata aumentó de manera considerable. El nombre de pila de Oikawa comenzó a resonar entre las paredes de su apartamento consiguiendo que sus sentidos se nublasen hasta el punto en el que, realmente, deseaba vomitar la bilis que se había formado en su estómago.

Dejó la bolsa fría de la panadería sobre la encimera a un lado de las llaves del piso. No podía creerse nada de lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? ¿Acaso la discusión de la tarde anterior había sido tan perjudicial para su relación? ¿Significaba eso que ya no era suficiente para Hinata? Que los meses que llevaban saliendo no habían servido para nada y que, de hecho, unas simples horas junto a Oikawa eran mucho más que suficientes como para poner su vida patas arriba.

Se colocó las playeras con las voces que tardaría en olvidar repitiendose una y otra vez en el fondo. Sentía que hacía un tiempo tanto sus pulmones como su corazón habían dejado de funcionar, que su cuerpo se movía de manera autónoma, que en realidad no era consciente de lo que hacía cuando abandonó el apartamento de Hinata con un portazo que seguramente hubiera sido tragado por los gritos del interior.

Se dirigió hacia el ascensor por el que había subido hacía menos de diez, quince o veinte minutos. Las puertas se abrieron y Yamaguchi no estaba seguro de si había esperado mucho o no. Tecleó sin ganas el botón de la planta baja. Era un edificio alto, ¿conseguiría retomar el control de sus emociones una vez que llegara abajo? De verdad que tenía ganas de llorar. Antes de que el elevador se cerrase, la mirada de Yamaguchi se alzó hacia el frente. Hinata le observaba al final del pasillo -quizás su portazo había sido lo suficientemente ruidoso- con una sábana rodeando vagamente su cintura. Sus miradas clavadas la una sobre la otra explicaban que era imposible que no los hubiera visto, que no los hubiera oído.

La sorpresa de Hinata no fue suficiente para Yamaguchi. Le había mentido y no dejaba de preguntarse si había sido partícipe en su propio engaño. Quizás fue él quien dio vía libre al suceso con su presunción infundada. Quizás si hubiera confiado en Hinata desde el principio eso no hubiera ocurrido. Quizás había sido demasiado insistente con sus sentimientos acumulados. Quizás... Quizás, simplemente, no debía de haber comprado aquellos croissants.

**Author's Note:**

> Así que un poco de angst, que nunca viene mal, mezclado con un vamos a hacer sufrir al guapetón de Yamaguchi por motivos injustificables a causa del aprovechamiento de segundos y terceros. Lo siento por ello :(. No tengo nada más que decir aparte de unos segundos de spam en los que promociono unos One-Shot de Tanaka/Yamaguchi, Matsukawa/Kenma y Kuroo/Tsukishima que he publicado en mi perfil durante esta última semana, por si os interesa xD.
> 
> Esperoque os haya gustado esta pequeña historieta. Muchísimas gracias por leer. ¡Un besooo! <3


End file.
